


Snow Angels

by lordavon



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Snow, M/M, Peter hates Winter, Snow, Snowball Fight, Wade LOVES Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordavon/pseuds/lordavon
Summary: Wade loves winter. Peter hates it.He steals Wade's coat for warmth.Based on a prompt from Spiderkatana (seriously, she does a lot of prompts) on the Isn't It Bromantic? discord server. Thank you to aswonder for Alpha/Beta reading!





	Snow Angels

Winter was not a kind season, if one happened to be Peter Parker. Months spent keeping the heat as low as possible while still preventing the pipes from freezing; cold mornings where leaving bed meant leaving the only warmth in the apartment; worrying over his Aunt and her own heating needs. New York was a wind tunnel of biting cold air that sapped through the thin clothing he normally wore.

And it was worse as Spider-man. Those wind tunnels made swinging through the city difficult at best and downright dangerous at the worst; beyond that, he couldn’t wear a scarf, a second set of gloves, winter boots and a coat over his costume. He looked silly. Thermals under the suit were the best he could do, and as bests went, they held up poorly against a cold, wet drizzle of freezing rain.

Or snow.

Spider-man crouched on the back of a bench in central park, watching the snow cover collecting into a lazy, drifting blanket. It was pretty, sparkling, and he hated it. It would soak through his suit’s boots and then he’d feel cold for weeks, and of course he was in one of the worst places in Central Park to swing over the snow and stay dry; nothing but lamps lighting the paved walkways.

“Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?  
In the lane, snow is glistening!”

And someone was singing. He rested his forehead on his hands. Loudly. Off-key.

“A beautiful sight  
We’re happy tonight  
Walking in a winter wonderland!”

Oh.

Deadpool.

Peter wondered if curling up into a ball would hide him. He liked Deadpool well enough, sure. More than he really enjoyed admitting. But the man loved winter. Loved it. Was always going on about it and snow and cold and hot chocolate for the cold and making snowmen. Three seasons out of the year, Deadpool was great.

“Webs! It’s snowing!”

In the winter, Peter just wanted to take one of Deadpool’s guns and shoot him. Then shoot him again when he regenerated.

“Webs!” Deadpool repeated, bouncing over to the park bench and climbing onto the back of it with him. “Webs! It’s snowing! Look at it!” He threw his arms wide, upsetting his balance and falling backwards off the bench, nearly knocking Peter off with him. “Snowing! Isn’t it beautiful? Doesn’t it make you happy?”

Spider-man sighed. “No. It’s cold and wet and icy and awful.”

“No?” Deadpool sat up, little puffs of snow melting on his suit and starting to coat his katanas. “No? It doesn’t? How is this even a thing? Oh wait, are you trying to hibernate? Do spiders hibernate?” He pulled out his cell phone and started searching. “Some hibernate. Were you bitten by one of those?”

Peter spun so he could stay on the bench and still see Deadpool. “No, I don’t hibernate. I just really want to hibernate. Because it’s cold.”

“That’s why I have a jacket!” He stood up and twirled around in his wool duster, dyed red and black in patterns matching his normal suit. Frowned at Spider-man. “Hunh. I just realized, you must be absolutely freezing. Why aren’t you wearing a jacket?”

“I’ve got thermals on under the suit.”

“Oh, that works. Okay, so Webs. Get this.”

Peter had a bad feeling he knew where this was headed. “What?”

Deadpool leaned right into his face. “It’s snowing! Snowing in New York! Best weather ever!”

Peter slowly blinked the mask’s eye lenses at Deadpool and made no other reaction.

“I’m going to make snow angels, you coming?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Pfft, you are no fun at all. Here, hold my stuff.” With that, Deadpool started to divest himself of gear, thrusting several guns, the katanas, and his coat at Spider-man. He then turned, threw himself into a nearby area of clean snow, and wildly flapped his arms and legs to make a snow angel. It was cute and adorable and Peter had absolutely no desire to join in.

As Deadpool picked himself up and jumped to another clear patch of snow, Peter carefully put the gear on the bench.

Except for the coat.

With no remorse and without hesitation, Peter took one look at the warm wool coat and then put it on. The coat smelled vaguely of Mexican food, leather, and gun oil; all things he associated with Deadpool. It hung a bit loose on him but not so badly he felt like he was playing dress-up, and it was blessedly warm. He wanted to snuggle into and never leave it.

He looked around and found Deadpool finishing his fifth snow angel. “Webs are you sure you don’t – Oh WOW you are wearing my coat and squeee you look so adorable!" Deadpool skipped back over to the bench and hugged Peter before he could dodge. "Cutest spider ever!"

Spider-Man tilted his head. Deadpool hugs equaled additional warmth. He decided not to push Deadpool off him. It had everything to do with extra warmth and nothing to do with enjoying getting hugged. "Fine. I am the cutest spider ever – so long as I get to keep the coat."

Deadpool hummed thoughtfully, stepping back to look Peter over. "I don't know. It's a really nice coat. Custom-made." He folded his arms across his chest and rubbed his masked chin. "Besides I can keep you warm in ways that are much more fun than wearing my coat."

Peter grinned. "I like the coat."

Another hum of consideration. "Come make a snowman with me."

Spider-Man shivered. "No."

"Come on Webs! Make a snowman with me and I will let you keep the coat."

“N – Maybe.”

“Snow is starting to collect on your head. You gotta keep moving or you’ll be buried in it and what better way than by making a snowman with me?”

“Aahhh!” Spider-Man brushed at the top of his head. “Okay! Fine! I will come make a snowman with you!”

“Yes! Woohoo! Best team-up ever!”

“This isn’t really a team-up,“ Peter started to protest, but Deadpool grabbed his hands and pulled him from the bench into the snow, not letting go until he’d found the perfect place for a masterpiece. It was so charming and the coat was really warm and no one had held his hand in a while and it was kind of nice too and, “Oh, fine, best team-up ever.”

Thank goodness the mask hid his faint blushing.

“This will do!” Deadpool finally let go. “Snowman time!”

He dropped to his knees to start rolling up a ball of snow. Peter looked around. “I’ll get some branches for arms?” he offered. Deadpool nodded. Peter headed for the nearest tree and searched under it until he found a few small branches to carry back. Deadpool had nearly finished the first section.

“Get down here and help.”

“Snow is wet; I’m still in spandex under this coat, you know.”

Deadpool looked up. “Standing there is not helping make a snowman!”

“Deadpool are you putting a dick on the – stop that!” He knelt to pull the snow cock off the snowman, glaring at Deadpool. “This is a public park!”

“Yeah, you probably shouldn’t be jerking off a snowman in a public park, what if someone sees you, Webs?”

He yanked his hands back, and Deadpool fell over laughing. “Sometimes, you are just too easy.” He put a ball of snow together. “Now are you helping because this snowman won’t make himself.”

Peter gave in, adding snow into the ball. He did get rid of the snow dick on their creation, much to Deadpool’s amusement. For the hat they sculpted it out of snow, and for the scarf he created one out of webbing.

“But it will dissolve!” Deadpool said, circling their snowman.

“I’m fairly sure anything in this weather is going to freeze and never melt,” Peter answered, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Aww, is my little Spider cold? I can warm you up!”

“And that’s my cue to go home and get warm.”

Deadpool hugged him anyway, and after a moment, he hugged back. “I guess it wasn’t entirely awful playing in the snow.”

“Yes! I will make a snow fan out of you yet!”

“That’s pushing it.” Peter examined the snowman, and when Deadpool came to stand next to him, he leaned into his friend. Made the eye lenses of his mask blink at him several times, a touch teasingly. “Buut…I suppose it’s a pretty good snowman.”

Deadpool looked down at Spider-Man and laughed. “Yes, you can keep the coat.”

Peter smiled. “Thank you.” Feeling it was all too cute, he leaned up and pressed a masked kiss to Deadpool’s cheek.

Deadpool gasped. “Did you just kiss me?”

The grin widened. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He lifted a hand and shot out webbing, swinging up to the top of a park lamp.

“Webs!”

Peter waved and swung to the next lamp, all too quickly out of sight.

**

“Where are we going?”

“I promised you a movie, right?”

“Yay!” Ellie jumped, swinging on Wade’s hand as they walked. The clouds overhead threatened snow and the sidewalks were emptier than usual as they headed towards the local movie theater. She stomped on a snow drift and looked up. “Daddy, where’s your coat?”

Wade, dressed in hooded sweatshirt and a jeans jacket, leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I had to loan it to Spider-Man. He didn’t have one.” He grinned as his daughter gasped.

“Why didn’t Spider-Man have a coat?”

“He – “ Wade broke off, thinking back. “I don’t actually know. Well, he was in his costume, and it was snowing. I don’t think his costume’s very warm.”

She grinned up at him. “And you saved him!”

He chuckled. “I gave him a coat; it wasn’t exactly a rescue.”

Ellie stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. “You saved him!” she repeated at him.

Laughing, he tugged her out of the way of a group of pedestrians. “I saved him from the evil cold snow monsters.”

She looked dubious at this idea. “I don’t think there are snow monsters.”

“Well, I don’t either, but I’m pretty sure he –”

WHAM

Wade pulled Ellie behind him as they turned the corner and walked into a guy not paying attention to where he was going. The guy landed on his rear in the snow with a startled “Whoa! Sorry!” as he got his glasses adjusted, staring up at Wade from the sidewalk.

He looked fucking adorable. Brown fluffy hair, brown eyes, perfect lips, and other than the coat, barely dressed for the cold weather.

“Daddy!”

Wade paused. The guy was wearing a Deadpool coat. Damn, that was cool.

Then he blinked. That wasn’t just a Deadpool coat. That was his Deadpool coat.

“Daddy!” Ellie tugged on his hand.

Wade stared, and the guy on the ground got to his feet. He brushed off his coat, asking,“Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going; everyone else all right?”

And that sounded just like Spidey.

Wade waited until the guy looked at him and mouthed, “Webs?”

The guy – Spider-man? – swallowed as he saw Wade’s face with its scarring, then blinked, a startled expression crossing his face at being called Webs. Cautiously he mouthed at Wade, “Deadpool?”

Wade nodded. The guy nodded. “Daddy!” Ellie shouted.

“Sorry, princess, what?”

“That man stole your coat from Spider-Man!”

“What?” asked Spider-man.

“What?” repeated Wade.

Ellie gave her father a look so imperious only an eight-year-old could manage it, flinging out a hand to point at Spider-man. “Get him, Daddy! He’s a bad man!”

Wade looked back at Spider-man with absolutely no idea how to handle this situation, and gaped when Spidey winked at him, before his friend looked down at his daughter. “Oh no! You found me! Well you’ll never catch me!” he told her, and then turned to slowly run back the way he came. Slowly? Oh. So Ellie could chase too.

Well, he knew Spidey was good with kids.

“Daddy he’s getting away!” she said. “What are you doing? We have to get him!”

“Right!” Wade grabbed his daughter’s hand. “We don’t want him to get too far ahead!”

They took off after Spider-man, who was half-way down the block even at the slow jog, glancing back to make sure they were following. Ellie looked determined and Wade tried hard to keep the grin from his face as they chased Webs. Now if only he could figure out what to do with him when they caught him, which seemed to be the plan from the pace Webs had set. Given the rest of the way Webs was dressed, Wade felt taking the coat from him would be a bad idea. Poor guy would freeze to death.

“You can’t keep up! I’ll never let you catch me!” Spidey shouted back at them.

“Yes we will!” Ellie yelled back.

His daughter was slowing down a little. “You have to get him. Spider-man needs that coat!” she pleaded with Wade, and he nodded.

Webs turned around to see if they were still following, and Wade took several running steps forward and tackled him to the sidewalk. “Got you!” he said, triumph warring with laughter as he straddled Spider-man, pinning him down.

“Yes, you apparently did, DP,” Spider-man said, grinning up at him. “Hi there.”

“Hi there yourself. And it’s Wade; I guess we’re at that point now.”

“I’m – “ he cut off as Ellie got in his face. “You have to give that coat back to my Daddy so he can give it back to Spider-man!”

They both looked at Ellie, then at each other. Wade sat back, letting Spider-man’s arms go.

“Wade, let me up, so I can explain.”

“What? Oh, right.” Wade got up to his feet and held out his hand to help Webs stand. “Sorry.” He reached down and picked up Ellie.

“This is my daughter, Ellie. Ellie, this is my friend, um..”

Peter made sure there wasn’t anyone else nearby, leaned in to Ellie, and whispered, “Spider-Man.” Grinned, and said more normally, “But you should probably call me Peter when I look like this.”

Ellie gave him a suspicious stare. “How do I know you’re really him?”

Another glance around, and Peter shoved up the sleeve of Deadpool’s coat and his own sweater underneath, revealing a web shooter. Ellie’s eyes got huge and she looked up at Wade. “You really do know Spider-Man!” she whispered, bouncing in his hold excitedly.

“Yes. But you have to call him Peter right now.” Ellie nodded somberly and then held out her hands to Peter.

“I want Uncle Peter to carry me!”

Peter looked at Wade for permission, and at the nod, took Ellie from him. “Uncle Peter, hmm?” he asked.

“You want to see the movie with us? He can come to the movie with us, right, Daddy?”

“If he wants to.” Wade looked at Peter. “Do you want to?”

Peter glanced at his watch and then at Wade. “I was headed to get groceries. I don’t want to impose on your – father/daughter time?” Peter had a million and one unasked questions about this scenario and no clever way to ask with Ellie right here.

Wade shrugged. “She asked, and I like spending time with you W-Peter. You’re totally welcome to come along.”

“Say yes say yes say yes!” Ellie begged.

“Then, sure. I would love to go to a movie with you both. I can do the shopping tomorrow.”

“Down!” Ellie ordered, and Peter put her back on the sidewalk. She grabbed both their hands, tugging. “Let’s go!”

**

It was snowing when they left the theater. Peter gave an involuntary shudder as both Wade and Ellie shouted, “Snow!”

“Great, now there’s two of you,” he mumbled under his breath.

Wade threw an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Aw, c’mon Petey, you want to get hot chocolate with us and build a snowman, right?”

“I – “

“Please please please pleasepleasepleasePLEASE!”

Ellie was irresistible. “Okay.”

“Yay!”

They stopped at Starbucks for hot chocolate before heading into Central Park to find a good spot of snow for snowmen. Peter helped with the first one but begged off building a family of snow people and settled onto a nearby bench to watch. After helping Ellie get started on her next snowman, Wade joined Peter on the bench. “You are way more adorable than I expected, Webs.”

Peter faintly blushed. “You have a kid! How do you have a kid?”

“Please tell me I don’t need to teach you the birds and bees at your age.”

“Wade!”

He sighed. “Her mom – I didn’t know she was pregnant. I didn’t know I had a daughter. Her mother died; Ellie’s watched by caretakers who really don’t trust me a lot. I get to see her once a month and major holidays. Yes, I’m summarizing a lot but –”

“That’s okay, you don’t need to say more than what you want to. I’m glad you get to see her. She’s really cute.”

“Yeah, she’s one of the few good things in my life and I’m trying not to screw it up. Interestingly enough, it turns out not killing everyone I get into a fight with and hanging out with Spider-Man is good for my reputation. I might get to see her every other weekend.” Wade grinned. “Who knew you were a good influence?”

“I – “ Peter laughed as a snowball thwumped into Wade’s face.

“Got you!” Ellie crowed, lobbing a snowball at Peter, who dodged out of the way.

“Oh yeah? Prepare for war!” Wade jumped off the bench and gathered a snowball to throw at Ellie, who shrieked and returned fire. After a few piles of snow launched back and forth, Wade threw one at Peter and laughed as it hit, spreading across his chest.

“Really?” Peter brushed himself off then left the bench to gather a pile of snow. “I thought we agreed I wasn’t a bad man?”

“Get Uncle Peter!” Ellie yelled, throwing another snowball at him, which he let hit him as he returned the favor, getting them both at the same time. They chased each other around, throwing snowballs, until all three collapsed in giggles in the snow.

“Well Petey? Do you like snow now? You certainly seem to be having fun.” Wade sat up, gathering Ellie into his lap and chuckling as she fell asleep. He sat down on the bench, taking care not to wake her.

Peter rolled his eyes. “No, I still don’t like it. I’m cold, the snow is wet, some of it got down my coat… But it’s not bad when I’m with you, I guess.”

“Knew you liked me!”

Peter smirked. “Don’t let it go to your head; I like your coat better.” He got to his feet, brushing snow off said coat.

Wade shifted Ellie in his arms, and she murmured sleepily. “I think you’re lying, little Spider. But I will let it go this time, mostly because I need to get my daughter to bed.” He looked awkwardly at Peter. “Oh, um, sorry about the accidental reveal and everything?”

“Sorry?” Peter stepped closer and kissed Wade’s cheek. “It would have happened eventually. Good night, Wade.”

“Petey…”

“Shhh.” Peter put a finger to Wade’s lips. “You’ll wake your daughter.” He kissed Ellie’s forehead. “Sleep well, Ellie.”

“Peter!”

Peter waved as he walked off.

**

“Nice coat, Deadpool,” Spider-man quipped, perched on the side of a wall, as he watched Deadpool knock a mugger unconscious. Peter was in his Deadpool jacket.

“You like it?” Deadpool spun, showing off the wool coat with the Spider-Man pattern. “We’re twinsies again!”

“We weren’t ever twins to start with.”

Deadpool shot the last mugger in the knees before he could run away. “And yet we get mistaken for each other all the time!”

Spider-Man laughed. “You get mistaken for me, you mean.”

Deadpool walked up and put his hands on either side of Spidey’s head where he perched. “So, little Spider, we gonna talk about that you love me now?”

Peter folded his arms over his chest. “Nope.”

Wade was taken aback by that. “No?”

“Nope. Too much fun to tease you instead.”

“Hey, if you two are going to make out, could you let me get my cell phone out?”

They both turned to look at the man Deadpool had shot. “DP…” Spider-Man sighed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Deadpool fished out both the cell phones of both muggers and broke them. Then he knocked out the second criminal. “Better?”

“It’ll do.” Spidey was still perched on the wall.

“Now can we talk? Seriously?”

Peter pretended offense. “Are you implying I’m incapable of having a serious conversation? You? Deadpool? Have you ever had a serious conversation?”

“Webs, I’ll trade coats for a serious conversation.”

Spider-man looked over Wade’s coat. “Nyah, I like this one better.”

“This one has your symbol on it!” Deadpool shook the lapels of the coat at him.

Peter chuckled, unsticking from the wall, moving right up into Deadpool’s space, amused when Deadpool stepped backwards. He kept moving forward until he’d backed Deadpool into the wall on the other side of the alley. “Maybe, ‘Pool, I like this coat,” he was close enough now that their bodies touched, “because it’s your coat.”

“Webs…” 

Spider-Man looked to his left and then gunshots rang out; from the sound, about two blocks away. “And that’s as much seriousness as we have time for. Let’s go, Deadpool. Work beckons.”

“What, really? Now?”

“Yes.” He crawled partway up the wall and held out a hand. “You coming? Or taking the long way?”

Deadpool growled and grabbed Spider-Man’s hand. “So we’ll talk after this?”

“No.”

“But—”

“DP, it’s too cold. You can ask me when it’s warmer.” He threw out a web and ran forward, jumping off the building as Deadpool hung on.

“When it’s warmer? What the hell does that mean?”

“I dunno. Spring.”

“SPRING? That’s two months from now!”

Peter grinned as he caught another building. “Yup. I know.”

As seasons go, Winter was Peter’s least favorite. Cold, wet, miserable. Freezing rain and blustery winds. But this time, he had a really nice winter coat.

And maybe, just maybe, a Deadpool to match.

**Author's Note:**

> Spiderkatana writes a lot of prompts. She's got so many ideas, I'm in awe.
> 
> I hadn't been going to pick this one up; I've got like 17 story ideas on my list. But the moment I read it all I can see was Ellie ordering Wade to capture the Bad Man who'd stolen the coat from Spidey.
> 
> So....another fluffy story from me. Hope you all like it!


End file.
